Le Requiem de l'Amour
by Yasu.Sefirosu91
Summary: En hommage à toi, Cracotte, à notre couple favori, puisses-tu lire et apprécier le cadeau que je te fais, en remerciement pour ces belles aventures. J'espère que nous pourrons un jour reprendre notre loisir, bien à toi, l'Ange des Ténèbres, Dragonlance. A vous, chers lecteurs, puissiez-vous aimer ce Requiem, [YazooxTseng]
1. Chapter 1

Le requiem de l'amour

X

L'eau atterrissait sur son visage avec douceur… à un rythme régulier… c'était frais, froid… Tseng grelotta soudainement il était gelé jusqu'aux os… le seul vêtement qui pouvait le protéger, c'était son pantalon il lui était impossible de bouger ses doigts de pied ou ses bras pour se recroqueviller : les liens qui le retenaient l'empêchaient tout mouvement…

Une nouvelle goutte, un nouveau bien être… elle pansait sa blessure au front et le soulageait de la terrible douleur qu'éprouvait le Wutaien à cet endroit là… sans avoir à toucher sa plaie, il savait qu'une vilaine croute s'était formée, remplie de pue et d'une sérieuse infection. Comme toutes les traces qui couvraient son corps, d'ailleurs… et que l'humidité s'amusait à pourrir.

Combien de temps était-il là ? Allongé sur un sol dur et glacial, à compter le temps à chaque besoin fait, ou chaque visite des tortionnaires ? La notion du temps avait disparue aucune lumière ne traversait la pièce, c'était… le néant.

Ils espéraient le voir craquer, tout leur dire, tout… confesser… c'était bien le mot qu'Il utilisait, sans arrêt… ce démon… cet homme aux longs et gracieux cheveux argentés, que Tseng voulait arracher, poignée, par poignée, et lui répéter l'ordre de se confesser à son tour ! Oui… c'était à lui d'expier ses crimes. Pas à lui. Il ne l'avait que trop réitérer, en passant devant l'Eglise du Secteur 5.

Une nouvelle vague de froideur souffla en sa direction et le Wutaien claquait des dents.

Aucun mouvement… sa gorge était retenue en arrière, comme ses mains et ses pieds. La position la plus inconfortable, imaginée par le plus petit des trois… celui qui s'était amusé avec Elena, à l'égosiller. Ce cri revenait toujours dans sa tête. Effroyable… il pouvait ressentir toute l'horreur et la peur qu'éprouvait sa coéquipière. Elle qui était si fière d'être Turk, bien qu'un peu trop bavarde pendant les missions… Rien qu'à s'en rappeler, l'homme fut prit de dégoût envers lui-même : Chef des Turks, Tseng du Wutai… même pas capable de se battre et aider une collègue, non… plus que cela, une amie.

Rien qu'à y penser, il eu la force de tirer sur ses liens et émettre des grognements, profaner des menaces, maudire ces êtres impies, qui les tourmentaient !

Les gouttes d'eau rafraîchissaient sa bouche il l'entrouvrit, et lapait la source c'était bon, apaisant… il était mentalement revigoré, même si la faim le tenaillait et puisaient dans ses forces de secours.

Un bruit l'interrompit : quelqu'un ouvrait une porte, il ferma les yeux : c'était trop clair pour ses rétines… ce flash l'aveuglait, c'était désagréable, mais il était rassuré : il devait faire jour…

Il eut quelques larmes, avant d'entrevoir une silhouette s'approcher de lui et détacher sa nuque.

-Confesse…, déclara l'homme que Tseng reconnut par la voix…

Aussitôt sa vision habituée à la luminosité ambiante, il discernait l'argenté, qui le regardait avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

-Confesse…, recommença-t-il

Le Wutaien ne répondit pas. D'ordinaire, son bourreau s'en allait, après lui avoir flanqué une droite. Ce ne fut pas le cas : il resta et caressa son visage. Le contact du gant sur la joue meurtrie du Turk lui arracha un violent touché et il s'écarta, avec un avertissement.

Cela laissa l'argenté indifférent.

-Cela ne sert à rien, Tseng… tu n'es plus dans ton monde…

Il connaissait son prénom… à force d'avoir entendu Elena le hurler. La lueur des yeux du brun devint vive, agressive. Si Tseng avait eu des canons à la place des orbites, il l'aurait tué sur place. Néanmoins, son visiteur n'en eu cure et il lui releva son menton l'homme avait mal, il était prit d'un violent torticolis.

-Ton regard est touchant, on dirait celui d'une panthère, qu'on aurait piégée dans une cage. J'avais dû en abattre une, il y a longtemps… je ne veux pas que tu subisses le même sort, pour le moment. Le voudrais-tu ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Tseng avait l'unique envie de lui cracher à la figure ! Ne serait-ce pour abîmer sa prestance de prédateur. Bien qu'il en faisait voir, Tseng devait reconnaître que cet ennemi avait une aura qui obligeait le respect : son calme impassible le rendait mystérieux, voire même inatteignable pour tout étrangers. C'était sa force, son arme de prédilection, il en tirait une fierté… lui, il en devenait inférieur : le Wutaien était son jouet, l'argenté le savait dans ce jeu morbide du chat et la souris, il s'amusait avec le Turk, avant de l'achever. Ce fut avec cette pensée, qu'il souhaitait avoir son salut.

-… C'est ça que tu veux, avoue, déclara-t-il

-Je n'en ai cure, un beau jour tu mourras, comme simple mortel. Si ce n'est pas nous, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'attendrais dans ce cas, et nous pourrons reprendre notre petit jeu…

Soudain, Tseng cria, son tortionnaire léchait une trace laissée par la corde qui retenait sa nuque ! C'était un contact râpeux, désagréable, presque pervers !

-… Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! couina-t-il

-Tu as peur ?

-… non.

Il partit, sans un regard en arrière… avant de fermer la porte d'où il était rentré… les poils du corps de Tseng s'hérissaient, rien qu'à songer à ce cours instant… _« mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche enfin ! Non content de vénérer la Calamité des Cieux, il faisait tout pour me pervertir à ses envies douteuses ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! »_

Sa tête tournait dangereusement et il réussit à caler sa nuque dans une position un peu plus confortable. Il soufflait de soulagement… c'était… beaucoup mieux comme cela… oui…

ooo

Il avait dormi… bien qu'il avait une vilaine boule au ventre à cause de sa précédente entrevue avec le jeune homme. Pourtant Tseng commençait à peine à s'habituer à son sang froid et à sa voix vide d'émotion. Le faisait-il exprès, ou le Wutaien avait-il encore des progrès à accomplir pour le cerner ?

Le silence accueillait ses questions, sans pouvoir l'éclairer d'avantage sur ses soupçons.

Soudain, des éclats de voix se jaillirent en dehors de sa prison. Il ne distinguait rien, tout était inaudible depuis sa position. Cela le frustrait, il voulait savoir si le cœur de la conversation concernait, Elena et lui-même. Bientôt, tout se calma et les cris ne lui parvinrent plus. La dispute avait dû s'arrêter. Tsng était trop épuisé par son effort et ses yeux se fermèrent… il avait tellement faim… et soif…

ooo

Un saut d'eau le tira d'un rêve, ou plutôt d'un souvenir : celui de son enfance au Wutai… il en était nostalgique, il souhaitait appeler sa mère, dans ses songes… regrettait-il le jour de sa naissance ?

-Ce n'est pas bien de dormir le jour, on en est déréglé…, lui annonça l'argenté.

Il relevait péniblement la tête, et vit son visage angélique, avec ce satané regard innocent, qu'il affichait à chaque fois. Tseng serrait des poings.

-Il fait jour, c'est vrai ? Je ne vois rien d'ici, cracha-t-il

Cela n'avait pas plût au jeune homme qui écrasa la joue droite de son prisonnier avec son pied. Il y allait fort, le Turk croyait sentir ses muscles craquer à cause de la pression ! Ses gémissements semblaient faire plaisir à l'argenté… il ricana… !

-Peut-être que Kadaj avait raison… j'ai peut-être été trop gentil tout à l'heure… qu'en penses-tu ?

Il continua un peu plus violemment et Tseng couinait de douleur.

-Confesse… Tseng… je veux t'entendre… où est-elle… ?

-… Je n'en sais rien… je te l'ai… déjà dit…

-C'est navrant… mon cher frère va devoir se déplacer… et rendre une petite visite à Rufus… qu'en penses-tu ? Est-ce une bonne idée de déranger le Président pour une simple broutille ? Tout cela parce que tu ne veux pas confesser ? Vois-tu une personne qui se soit bougé, pour venir te chercher, toi et ta petite amie… ? Tu sais… rien n'est vrai, tout est permit… confesse…

Sous son silence, l'Incarné soupira et retira son pied de son visage… le brun crachait, il avait avalé des petits grains de sable et de la poussière.

Son bourreau releva avec douceur son visage et eu une mine désolée, avant de saisir l'homme par ses cheveux poisseux et le fixer, semblant chercher quelque chose dans ses iris. Tseng ignorait ce qu'il faisait mais il n'aimait pas du tout son comportement. Il détournait ses yeux des siens, mais l'argenté força d'avantage.

-Je n'apprécie pas cela, Tseng… regarde-moi, je veux voir tes yeux. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal…

-Un moment… ou un autre tu m'en feras… !

-Cela t'excite d'avoir mal, donc… ?

Le brun se débattait rageusement : il n'avait jamais dit cela ! _« Tu commence à jouer avec mes nerfs, espèce de salaud… »_ il le supportait de moins en moins, et sa patience avait bientôt atteint ses limites, ainsi que ses boucliers mentaux…

Il retint tant bien que mal ses larmes… il ne devait pas pleurer devant lui, et encore moins lors de sa prochaine venue …

-Confesse, Tseng…

-... non… !

-Je t'en prie… tu te fais du mal inutilement…

-Ordure…

-Tu me vexe, Tseng… pourtant l'hospitalité n'est pas si rude… pour toi je veux dire…

Le brun écarquillait des yeux, Elena souffrait-elle plus que… il ne pouvait accepter cela et plongea ses iris dans ceux de son geôlier.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui faite…

-Confesse…

-Je vous dis la vérité... ! Je ne sais pas où es passé cette satanée boîte ! Vous nous avez surpris pendant l'embarcation !

-Confesse…

-C'est tout ce que je sais ! éclata-t-il à bout

Tseng sentit des gouttes dégouliner sur ses joues. L'argenté les préleva sur son index et fut attendrit en le voyant verser des larmes de désespoir.

-Tu ne serviras plus à rien à mon petit frère adoré, Tseng… par contre… j'ai encore besoin de toi…

-… A quoi faire, encore… !

-Je reviendrais te voir sous peu… retiens tes larmes pour autre chose, Tseng… cela t'épuisera moins…

L'argenté reposa sa tête sur le sol et partit… le Wutaien entrevit la silhouette de son cadet…

-Enfin, Yazoo, il était temps ! Tu as des réponses ?

Aussitôt, l'argenté ferma la porte… mais le Turk avait enfin le nom de cet argenté qui le torturait depuis longtemps… son prénom résonnait dans sa tête… _« Tu me le paiera… Yazoo… »_

ooo

Le jeune homme avait menti pour la blonde. En réalité, le Wutaien souffrait beaucoup plus, comme ils le soupçonnaient d'être le chef des Turks. En fait, Elena leur avait déjà donné tous les renseignements qu'ils voulaient, pipelette comme elle était… Yazoo avais simplement désiré pousser les limites de ce Tseng, et s'il pourrait s'amuser avec lui comme il se devait. L'argenté n'avait pas eu tort : cet homme lui procurait une excitation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé. C'était une envie qui grandissait en lui et qui en devenait obsessionnel l'avoir vu pleurer avait grossit cette partie de lui-même, et il se dépêcha de se terrer dans un coin tranquille, pour soulager l'érection qui envahissait son corps.

Il le réclamait comme sien, il devait lui appartenir. Au moins le faire sien, malgré l'océan qui séparait leurs deux mondes. Ce serait un si beau rêve… une nouvelle forme de tourmente. La blessure serait profonde dans son être, mais Yazoo en avait cure… il sacrifierait tout pour le l'observer souffrir, larmoyer de nouveau, encore et encore… ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était un plaisir bestial, une simple affaire de coucherie. Juste un soir. Tant pis si Tseng refuse, c'était Yazoo qui dirigeait les règles du jeu de la proie et du prédateur.

 _« Mère, rien qu'à penser à ses larmes sur ses joues, à ce corps que j'avais meurtris avec subtilité… à ce visage et à cette voix qui me manquait de respect… »_ l'argenté sentait le plaisir grandir et son désir alla jusqu'à imaginer les purs fantasmes, aussi sadiques et pornographiques les uns des autres…

Dans un cri étouffé, il répandit au sol sa substance. Sa respiration était lourde, saccadée, il était prit d'une crise respiratoire, qu'il put calmer…

Il fixa sa main, et, tout en la léchant, imaginait Tseng le faire à sa place…

XX

Le bruit assourdissant de la porte tira Tseng de son court sommeil. A travers l'aveuglante lumière, il revit Yazoo, dieux que c'était étrange de savoir son nom…

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla et l'observa, curieux que pouvait-il lui demander encore ?

-Tu t'es vite remis de tes pleurs…, déclara-t-il enfin.

Le Wutaien fut blessé par sa remarque : il savait où faire mal… Tseng détourna le regard et frissonna au contact de ses mains sur son dos. Le contact ne lui plut guère et il se débattit contre son toucher.

-C'est drôle, tu réagis comme moi quand on pose un doigt sur moi, remarqua-t-il

Le captif avait préparé une bonne dose de salive pour lui cracher à la figure. Yazoo était si près de lui, il était certain d'atteindre son but. Il suffisait d'un nouveau mouvement de sa part et…

L'argenté recula prestement. Tseng avait mit sa menace à exécution. Pourtant, il n'en tirait aucune satisfaction son bourreau n'était pas en colère, aucune lueur dans ses yeux ne ressemblait à une émotion humaine… ou bien… ne l'était-il point…

Son regard vira à un vert luisant, qui ne rassurait guère le Turk… il en regrettait son geste, tant l'atmosphère de la pièce était devenue en quelques secondes, froide, vide de tout ce qui pouvait exister… il n'y avait que lui et Tseng… son aura était grande… _« qu'est-ce que j'ai réveillé… ? »_

Yazoo approcha sa main et s'essuya la joue, avec lenteur… le Wutaien était effrayé…

-Tu aimes cracher ? me demanda-t-il comme si son cœur c'était brisé

Ce pseudo état d'âme remplit son cœur d'effroi et le prisonnier se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tant c'était angoissant… _« par la Déesse… qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire… ? J'ai peur… »_

Malgré ses efforts pour cacher sa terreur, ses yeux le trahissaient et Yazoo le savait très bien… cela le fit trembler…

-Tu as froid ? Ou bien est-ce… autre chose… ?

Toujours cette voix dénuée de tout sentiment… pourquoi avais-il l'impression d'être rentré dans son jeu… ?

Yazoo avança ses doigts vers lui il crut au départ s'en recevoir une, pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas !

Son index effleura sa joue gauche et s'approcha peu à peu de ses lèvres… avant de l'introduire dans sa bouche…

Le Wutaien cria de surprise, forcé de lécher le cuir. L'argenté éprouvait un malsain plaisir à le voir faire. De la brume noire s'échappa de son manteau… _« non… tu ne vas tout de même pas te déshabiller devant moi… »_

En un instant, il fut nu. Le Turk écarquillait des yeux, face à un corps de lait aussi fin, aussi… velouté… c'était un dieu… oui un dieu démoniaque et pervers !

Il en rougit presque, en posant les yeux sur la partie intime de son anatomie… il avait tout pour plaire, que ce fut pour une femme ou un homme gay…

Il chassa cette image de son cerveau : il n'était pas homosexuel ! Rien qu'à y penser, il eut une soudaine honte d'être obligé de regarder ce spectacle…

Des gouttes visqueuses atterrirent au sol c'était sa salive, car Tseng devait toujours lécher le doigt de Yazoo…

-Je te donne envie, non… ? Te ferais-je… baver ?

Furieux, il lui mordit l'index et l'argenté couina. Une voix qui lui allait plutôt bien aurait dit une femme. Rien qu'à cette idée, Tseng eut un sourire narquois de l'avoir perturbé.

-C'est méchant, Tseng, répondit-il vexé, enfin passons… ce sera facile…

Il pâlit à ces mots : que ferait-il encore ?! Yazoo l'empoigna par les cheveux et le plaqua au mur. Tseng gémit, et ne bougea plus. Devant ses yeux, il avait son sexe… quelle infamie… il ne pouvait même pas tourner la tête…

L'argenté dirigea sa main vers son membre et il se caressa sous le regard de son captif… ! Il paniqua :

-Arrête ça ! Qu'as-tu en tête ?!

-Rien de spécial… juste envie de me soulager… tu me fais envie, Tseng…

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses orbites, tant ce moment lui était insupportable… le Wutaien était devenu en quelque seconde, la risée de toute sa famille… cette pensée le mit en colère.

-Tu le paieras… tu paieras Yazoo… va crever ! se plaignit-il

-En effet… j'ai une chance de mourir… mais ce sera pour Mère, que je me serais sacrifié… pour cela, Tseng… exauce mon dernier vœu… ravi que tu ai pu connaître mon nom, avant que la mort ne me fauche… bien qu'il n'est rien d'extraordinaire…

-Crois-moi que… que je me souviendrai de toi… pour toutes les choses que tu m'auras infligées…

-Si ce n'est que pour cela, alors je vais imprégner ton corps d'une marque si profonde… et si invisible en même temps… je veux que tu te rappelles de cette trace… mais nous prendrons notre temps… rien ne presse…

-Salaud… arrête ça… !

Il continua ses allées et venues sur son membre… ses murmures devinrent au fil des minutes de petits cris plaintifs, qui semblaient appeler Tseng, pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

Ce dernier avait des nausées face à cette scène, mais rien ne paraissait sortir de son estomac… bien vide…

Il commençait à ouïr des gémissements de douleur, provenant de la bouche de son bourreau, comme s'il se prenait trop fort, pour atténuer il ne savait quel désir…

Sa voix et sa respiration étaient saccadées, presque en crise d'asthme. Son sexe gonflait peu à peu, avant de devenir dur. Tseng n'aimait pas ça… il voulait qu'il se stoppe… mais rien ne pouvait le raisonner. Bientôt, ses cris se transformèrent en hurlement. C'était glauque, voire même écœurant…

Des gouttes perlèrent et tombèrent sur son torse : c'était chaud et mouillé à la fois… c'était étrange, inconnu… quelle honte… franchement… ses pleurs se joignirent à lui… ce qu'il ignorait… c'était que ses hoquets excitaient Yazoo encore plus… et… il jouit sur mon visage, avec des éclats de voix euphoriques. Ce fut de trop… le Wutaien craquait sous ses yeux… il baissa la tête en guide de défaite.

-C'était… si bon…, murmura Yazoo avant de lécher le visage de son prisonnier à coup de langue.

Celui-ci le laissait faire, n'ayant plus la force de quoique ce soit… par ce geste, il se savait rejeté par sa famille… _« Mère… ô mère pardonnez-moi cet affront… »_

Lorsque l'argenté finit de lui nettoyer ses joues, il l'embrassa. Tseng comprit que ce baiser changerait sa vie: ce contact était chaud, il avait l'impression qu'il l'arrachait de la souffrance et tout ce qui en suivait… il se sentait léger… toutes les chaînes qui entravaient son corps avaient disparut…il était… libre…

Son souffle se mêlait à celui de son bourreau, et il répondit finalement au baiser, tant c'était agréable… il éprouvait l'étrange sentiment d'avoir trouvé la moitié qu'il cherchait… que le destin était ingrat… c'était depuis le début son tortionnaire… ses larmes de honte se changèrent aussitôt en un terrible chagrin : il le perdrait très bientôt… ils ne faisaient pas parti du même monde… lui était son ennemi… c'était… si injuste… !

Il n'avait plus la force, le Wutaien s'abandonna à la tristesse.

-Sèche tes larmes Tseng… ne le savions tout les deux… toi un Turk, moi celui qui désir détruire ce monde… le destin peut-être si cruel… réaliseras-tu mon dernier vœu ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras… j'ai compris… mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toi ? Dis-moi !

-Je n'ai pas de réponse… mais c'est ainsi, mon Tseng…

Yazoo le détacha et lui laissa le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses membres ankylosés et engourdis depuis qu'il était ici.

Enfin… le Turk pu enfin le prendre dans ses bras et l'enlaça avec douceur. Son corps était exactement tel qu'il l'avait imaginé chaud, doux, délicat… sa propre peau paraissait rêche à côté… mais cela ne dérangeait pas Yazoo, qui l'embrassa de nouveau. Ils ressentaient la même chose… ils voulaient se découvrir… encore et encore… c'était si agréable… il avait l'impression d'être… complet…

Tseng le laissa retirer son pantalon et son caleçon. L'argenté était attentionné dans ses mouvements, il faisait attention à ses cicatrices et à ses plaies. Il en venait même à les lécher, ce qui le soulageait…

Ils embrassèrent encore et encore, avec plus de passion. Sa chevelure était si soyeuse… celle du brun était grasse et sale… tout son être était laid… par rapport à la beauté divine de son argenté.

Soudain, Yazoo se recouvrit de son manteau, et porta le Wutaien. Ce dernier le regardait incrédule.

-Je veux profiter d'une nuit avec toi… mais nettoyons déjà cette sublime silhouette… si tu le veux bien…

Tseng ne dirait pas non… il en avait plus qu'assez d'être couvert de crasse… Yazoo l'emmena en dehors de sa prison. Le brun voyait enfin l'extérieur… c'était beau… une nuit au clair de lune… les étoiles tournaient au dessus de lui… l'air était froid, mais le jeune homme le réchauffait de son étreinte… bientôt, ils arrivèrent à leur destination : c'était une cascade, au dessus d'elle, ils pouvaient y percevoir la Clé des Anciens, qui était toujours là…

A cet endroit, l'argenté le reposa et le Turk eu du mal à tenir debout… la paroi lui servit d'accoudoir. Il se sentait fragile et épuisé par cet effort…

L'eau coulait le long de son corps et il en profita pour boire, boire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus… il avait si soif ! Se sentait si propre ! C'était tellement bon ! Ses plaies étaient lavées… même si cela ne suffisait pas à les désinfecter, il n'éprouvait plus cette lancinante douleur qui parcourait son buste et son dos ! C'était divin !

Tseng se tourna vers Yazoo qui lui tendit la main, son manteau dans ses bras.

-Viens donc te réchauffer… ce serait regrettable que tu attrapes froid…

Son sarcasme ne dérangeait plus le Turk, au contraire, il lui était agréable, comme s'il le connaissait depuis longtemps. Il s'approcha de lui et sécha aussitôt ses cheveux et son corps. L'argenté l'enroula dans le tissu et le transporta jusqu'à un logis proche. Ce n'était pas la cage, mais une maison de Cetra, beaucoup plus attrayante…

Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, la chaleur du foyer fit soupirer Tseng de plaisir. Il était enfin au chaud… Yazoo l'assit sur un lit, que son futur amant trouvait bien confortable… soudain, il fut préoccupé de l'état de sa coéquipière.

-Et Elena ?

-Tout va bien, vous nous servez plus à rien de toute façon… elle est juste sonnée mais tu la retrouveras dès que nous aurons finie notre partie.

Tseng fut à moitié rassuré par cette réponse énigmatique. Les yeux de l'incarné avaient toujours cette lueur éclatante. Elle ne lui faisait plus peur…

Il s'occupa de chasser les dernières traces d'eau sur son corps et l'allongea avec douceur sur le lit, avant de l'embrasser avec ardeur. Tseng prolongea le baiser et Yazoo se releva, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois que le Wutaien voyait ses lèvres se courber… il était si beau … si séduisant... il s'en alla fermer la porte d'entrée, et ils furent seuls… rien qu'eux deux…

-Enfin… cette nuit est la nôtre… pour la première et dernière fois…

-Comme tu dis, Yazoo… déclara Tseng nostalgique…

Il commençait à percevoir trouble malgré lui… il regrettait sa faiblesse… et ce lit l'appelait à s'endormir dedans… si seulement il pouvait… mais l'argenté ne le voudrait pas…

Il défit son pantalon et s'approcha du brun, tel un prédateur qui était prêt à achever sa proie… il l'enlaça et mêla ses lèvres aux siennes. Leurs corps furent l'un sur l'autre et Yazoo remua son bassin avec douceur. Tseng sentait son sexe contre le sien et il soupira de plaisir. Ce serait tout nouveau… pour eux deux…

Sa main gelée effleura son intimité, lui arrachant un violent frisson : Dieux que ses doigts étaient glacés… ! il le caressa, en de long vas et vient, il gémissait pour lui, pour qu'il tint compte du sentiment que le Wutaien éprouvait.

Ses phalanges parcouraient ce corps divin. Ses muscles passaient inaperçu à vue d'œil, mais au toucher, on les discernait sous la peau. Yazoo était d'une bien belle carrure. Au fil de leurs soupirs et de l'envie, toujours présente, la fatigue du brun disparaissait, remplacée par le désir d'appartenir à cet être argenté. Il serait à lui, pour toujours.

Tseng fut bercé par son imagination, qui montrait ses pires fantasmes et ce qu'il voulait infliger à Yazoo, si cela avait été possible de l'avoir à vie.

Ce dernier murmura son nom et grogna lorsque ses ongles s'ancrèrent sous la peau de ses fesses.

Il regarda Tseng sournoisement avant de raffermir sa poigne sur son membre. Il se cambra et serra des dents… il savait lui infliger la douleur, alors que le Wutaien, ignorait tout de cela !

-Tu as voulu jouer, dans la cour des grands, Tseng…, susurra l'argenté.

-Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, déclara-t-il vexé par sa remarque.

Yazoo rit et l'embrassa avec un peu plus d'assurance, et introduit entre ses lèvres, sa langue qui chercha sa pair. Le Wutaien la terrait au fond de sa bouche, mais son amant était plein de ressource, et il réussit à la trouver. Ce fut au tour de Tseng de pousser des cris bestiaux, il souhaitait répondre par des coups de hanches, mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha avec ardeur…

-Hey, j'aimerais bien aussi

-Après, mon chaton.

Il le prit d'assaut et immobilisa ses poignets le Turk le laissait faire, il savait que Yazoo avait une idée en tête. Ce dernier ronronna et se colla à lui.

Son membre était contre le sien et Tseng pouvait les sentir grossir de plaisir. Yazoo l'intima de ne pas bouger, plaça ses hanches juste au dessus de lui : il avait son antre jambe sous le bout de son nez.

-Je suis sûr que tu meures d'envie de l'enlever avec tes dents…

Yazoo n'eut pas à le répéter deux fois, Tseng obéit à son ordre. Il tira sur son sous-vêtement, impatient de le voir céder sous ses assauts.

Au fil d'une lutte acharnée qui amusa Yazoo, il avait enfin l'intimité de son ange face à lui. Il était massif et rendrait n'importe quel garçon fou de rage.

Sa langue lécha et excita le jeune homme qui gémit d'extase.

-Oui… Oh Mère…, haleta-t-il

En parlant de celle-là, le Turk fut jaloux de la Calamité. Elle détenait son argenté et il ne savait pas comment le délivrer de ce sort. Il ne voulait pas le partager avec cette entité ! Tseng le désirait pour lui seul !

Ses va et viens devinrent plus possessif et Yazoo détendit la pression sur ses mains. Le brun les retirait de son contact, et s'empara du corps de Yazoo avec ardeur. Il cria de surprise et le regarda les joues rouges. Il était si beau comme ça… il était à lui...

-Ah !... Tseng… ça fait mal…, se plaignit-il, tu me tiens trop fort… !

-Ca passera, grognais-je

Malgré ses couinements de douleurs, Tseng avait la certitude que Yazoo prenait plaisir à cette torture. Son bras valide lâcha sa fine taille pour se saisir de ses cheveux. Le Wutaien vit sa gorge à sa merci, et ses dents vinrent la mordre. L'argenté souffrait, mais il ne se rendait pas compte que ses supplications procuraient à son partenaire un sentiment de puissance.

Aussitôt, il hurla. C'était une voix terrible, Tseng avait l'impression qu'il perdrait ses cordes vocales. Sous l'envoûtement, leurs rôles furent inversés : cette fois-ci, c'était le brun le prédateur. Il l'avait en tenaille plaqué sur le lit, Yazoo le fixa ahurit.

-… Tricheur…, murmura-t-il la respiration presqu'absente

-Tais-toi un peu, je voulais juste m'amuser… ose me dire que cela ne t'a pas excité, car j'ai la preuve que ton sexe a adoré ma petite session de torture.

Il rougit.

-Qu… qu'est-ce que tu compte… faire maintenant…, souffla-t-il

-Ca dépend de toi, tu veux que ce moi qui te fasse mien, ou tu veux toujours tenter ta chance ? J'oubliais, c'était pour toutes les fois où tu m'auras fait du mal, mon cher Yazoo.

Il eu un rictus qui réussirait à mettre en doute ses adversaires.

-Pendant qu'on y est, lance-toi, et nous verrons qui de nous deux s'égosillera, rétorqua-t-il

-Vu comment tu t'es lâché, cela m'étonnerais que tu puisses faire plus fort, même si c'était bon de t'entendre chanter.

Son rictus s'agrandit, et Tseng essayait de passer outre l'inquiétude qui gagnait son cœur. Il comprit son erreur : Yazoo profita de son moment d'inattention pour basculer sur le côté et se retrouver sur son amant. Il attrapa sa mâchoire et l'embrassa.

Pendant le baiser, il agrippa son torse et Tseng fut sur le ventre… _« Un vrai sournois ce type… »_

Il releva son bassin d'une main, et le retint les poignets de l'autre. Soudain, le Wutaien eut peur, qu'avait-il en tête… ses doigts parcouraient son échine, jusqu'au creux de ses fesses…

Son cœur battait la chamade, à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il n'était pas rassuré… les dieux pouvaient en être témoins…

Puis… l'argenté remonta sur son dos, jusqu'à ses omoplates, avant de saisir son menton.

-Ne bouge pas, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Son changement de comportement inquiéta le brun. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, avant d'entendre de nouveaux mouvements. Yazoo venait de quitter le lit. Il manigançait quelque chose, mais impossible de savoir ce qui se triturait dans sa cervelle.

L'argenté réapparut après une attente indéfinie. Tseng était sur le point de s'endormir, quand il sentit quelque chose effleurer le dos…il frissonnait…

-Tu fais quoi, là ?!

-Te contraindre de rester sage, me répondit-il

Le Wutaien prit aussitôt compte de la situation : il lui attachait les poignets à la couche.

-Tricheur, grogna-t-il

-Allons… il faut bien s'éclater un peu non… ? Nous n'aurons que cette soirée, avant que l'un de nous meure, et tu sais qui partira le premier…

Tseng eut une soudaine nostalgie en effet…ils allaient s'unir pour la première et dernière fois… c'était injuste… vraiment injuste… ! Lui qui avait trouvé la flamme de sa vie… elle s'éteindrait bientôt…

-Je te laisse faire, mon ange… réussit-il à articuler malgré les larmes qui embrumaient ses yeux

Il s'allongea devant son amant, et releva son visage. Ses beaux iris émeraude le fixèrent, avec une impression de gratitude.

-Je ne regretterais jamais ce moment, que ce soit dans la vie ou dans la mort…

-Moi non plus, hoqueta le brun

Il l'embrassa avec amour, il y répondit. Yazoo s'éloigna, et recommença à caresser son derrière. C'était si… doux… quelque chose de chaud et d'humide parcourut le creux et on écarta ses fesses.

Tseng gémit : son anneau de chair réagit et son souffle se fit plus long…

Bientôt, ce fut les doigts… et Yazoo les introduit un par un en lui.

C'était désagréable, Tseng était serré et craignait que la pénétration finale ne fusse douloureuse, voire même une profonde souffrance.

Lorsque le moment fut venu pour Yazoo de le prendre, le Wutaien était conscient que le volume de son sexe le tirerait.

-Respire un bon coup et ferme les yeux, Tseng…, fit Yazoo

Le brun obéit, tremblant pour la suite. Il y alla doucement, petit coup, par petit coup, il couinait déjà… ses plaintes se transformèrent en hoquets de douleur, comme si tout son intérieur brûlait et se faisait arracher… il avait l'impression de s'écorcher avec du barbelé… il avait si mal… ! Pourtant il éprouvait une excitation…

-Continue…, supplia-t-il

-A tes ordres…

Ses coups devinrent plus assurés, plus vigoureux. Son désir grandissait, et Tseng en oubliait la douleur.

-Allonge ton corps… aplatit-le pour ne pas trop souffrir, conseilla l'argenté

Le Wutaien suivit sa consigne et l'aspect désagréable de l'acte se muta en une sensation de bien être. Il aimait, ô qu'il aimait ce contact si intime… c'était si… si bon…

Toutes ses craintes disparurent et ils gémirent ensemble, mêlant leurs voix. Les étoiles, les cieux, ils les maudissaient, ils n'en avaient que faire du regard des Dieux.

Tseng voulait sentir le contact de ses cheveux d'argents et voir ses yeux émeraude briller de vivacité.

-Oh, Yazoo…, plus fort… je veux me rappeler de toi !

Le brun savait que son amant ne tiendrait pas longtemps : son souffle était saccadé, presqu'au bord de la jouissance… ses petits sons étaient si mignons à entendre…

Il accéléra ses coups de reins et envoya Tseng dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, jusqu'alors. Il atteignait l'orgasme… il tirait sur ses liens avec acharnement, tant le plaisir s'emparait de tout son être !

-Yazoo !

Il vint en lui… dans un puissant cri, il déversa en Tseng tout ce qui faisait de Yazoo l'homme qu'il désirait… il jouit à son tour.

Epuisés par leur effort, l'argenté se retirera et se déplaça vers son Turk, pour l'embrasser, bien que son visage et son corps tremblait… il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que répondre… sa tête était vide de tout… comme si tout ce qu'il avait enduré pendant toute sa captivité, n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir qu'il avait déjà oublié…

Il était prit de vertiges, son ange aussi, qui eu du mal à le détacher…

Une fois cela fini, ils s'enlacèrent avec amour, avant que Tseng ne l'allonge, pour lui offrir un souvenir inoubliable.

En premier, il lui immobilisait les poignets par les mêmes liens qui l'avaient retenu. Il était docile, Tseng l'embrassa sur l'épaule, en guise de récompense.

Enfin, il put voir l'intimité de son argenté. Il était si excité, de passer à l'acte… il lui appartiendrait… pour toujours…

ooo

-TSENG ! s'égosilla-t-il

Ce fut au tour du Wutaien de s'arracher les cordes vocales. Il jouit en lui, avec une crise respiratoire qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie de sa vie…

Il s'effondrait contre lui, beaucoup plus épuisé qu'avant… Tseng eut à peine la force de lui ôter ses liens, avant de sombrer…

xxx

Des cris, des échos, ce n'était pas son Yazoo… tout était blanc… on pleurait…

Sa vue était trouble… mais lorsqu'enfin, le Turk se réveilla, tout était différent… il n'était plus dans la maison des Cetras, son argenté était absent… il n'aimait guère cette couleur, ni cette odeur d'hôpital. Ni cette voix qui lui perçait les tympans, avec violence…

C'était Reno qui lui faisait mal aux oreilles, à piailler…

Tseng grognait, de fureur… à l'heure qu'il devait-être, son pauvre et tendre amour était certainement mort ! Peut-être tué par ces gens ingrats, qu'il appelait collègues…

-Tseng ? Ca va ?

-Laisse-le, arrête de l'assourdir, railla quelqu'un qui semblait être Rude

-Reno, Rude, je dois m'entretenir avec Tseng. Disposez, annonça la voix d'un troisième homme qui lui donnait la nausée…

Une fois seuls, Rufus Shinra s'installa confortablement sur le lit de son employé et attendit qu'il revint un peu plus à la réalité… cruelle… s'il était là, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient morts… « _Yazoo… »_

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-… fatigué, Monsieur…, répondit-il sans grande conviction, Monsieur… sont-ils morts… ou…

-Non, ces maudits rats de laboratoires sont encore en activité. Nous les aurons bientôt. Ainsi serez vous vengés.

Tseng serrait soudainement le poing. Il avait encore une chance de le revoir… il le fallait… ô que oui…

Sans attendre, Rufus lui demanda quelque chose qui le tira un peu plus de sa léthargie.

-Y a-t-il vraiment un homme aux longs cheveux argentés ?

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit le Wutaien froid

-Pour savoir, j'ai fait pas mal de recherche pendant que tu étais captif. Il est plutôt farouche, voire même insolent. Laissons Cloud Strife faire la sale besogne, avant de voir si nous ne pouvons en tirer quelque chose. Je veux cet homme.

Le brun crut vomir. Il avait envie de lui hurler que Yazoo lui appartenait et qu'il ne le partagerais avec personne ! Ce qui l'en empêchait, c'était sa fièvre et son mal de tête. Son humeur prit le dessus sur ses forces et il s'évanouit.

ooo

Deux semaines de convalescence… avant de reprendre le boulot… Tseng courait sur les toits des bâtiments pour sortir le Président d'affaire. Il ne le méritait pas, parce qu'il voulait se faire son argenté. Néanmoins, il le sauva, avec Elena, d'une mort certaine.

Kadaj venait de récupérer son précieux contenu et Yazoo l'escorta… sans un regard vers le Turk… _« Sois prudent mon ange… si tu survies… je te protégerais… contre l'homme qui te désire pour lui seul… »_ une larme coula sur sa joue et il l'essuya aussitôt, pour aider Elena à extraire Rufus des mailles du filets.

Leur course les amena à poursuivre le cortège et assister Cloud dans la bataille.

Reno était aux commandes, et Tseng savait qu'il loupait très rarement sa cible. Il était certain de le perdre… mais il préférait le voir mourir, plutôt qu'être le captif de Rufus Shinra…

Le coup le plus dur selon lui, ce fut quand Reno et Rude furent à l'extérieur du tunnel, alors que leur hélicoptère, était détruit par la main de Yazoo.

-Nous vous laissons là, nous on part, déclara le Turk

-Tu ne veux pas voir le spectacle, Tseng ?

-Elena, décolle ! fit-il en colère.

Elle ne remit pas son ordre en question et ils quittèrent la scène du crime. Son cœur battait la chamade… il ne voulait pas regarder cela. Le Wutaien essayait par tous les moyens d'empêcher ses larmes de couler, pour ne pas inquiéter Elena. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un de leurs ennemis. Il en faisait le serment…

Ses iris se penchèrent vers la fenêtre et il vit une moto sortir du tunnel et se diriger tout droit dans la gueule du loup…

Lorsque l'explosion jaillit, Tseng su à ce moment-là que sa vie avait été détruite.

Il avait participé à la mort de celui qu'il aimait… mais ils en étaient conscients tous les deux…

ooo

Yazoo écarquilla des yeux et crut percevoir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il entrevit Tseng et pour la première fois, il ne pensa qu'à lui : _« Je suis désolé… c'est le chemin que j'ai choisi… je te promets que l'on se reverra… je t'aime… ! »_

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes, en attendant la fin.

ooo

 _« Mon amour… j'aurais tant voulu te dire… te dire que je t'aimais de toute mon âme… pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce aussi injuste… ? Moi qui pensais… avoir trouvé la personne que j'aimais le plus… tout est fini… je n'ai plus rien… pardonne-moi… pardonne-moi, mon ange… va… va rejoindre les cieux… je te rejoindrais… attends-moi… »_

-Chef, vous allez bien ? demanda sans vergogne Elena.

-Non ça va pas, laisse-moi… rejoignons Rufus…

-Chef…

-C'est un ordre Elena ! explosa le Wutaien

Effrayée, elle obéit et ils partirent des ruines de Midgar. Un lieu qu'il allait maudire… c'était si difficile de conserver son chagrin et de ne pouvoir l'exprimer… il devrait… affronter les épreuves de la vie, sans son ange…

L'appareil atterrit non loin de la place centrale d'Edge… elle ne ressemblait plus à rien : le monument avait été réduit en cendre par le Bahamuth. Tout comme son cœur… qui était en mille morceaux…

Les Turks attendirent le retour de Reno et Rude. Le ciel s'était noirci au bout d'un moment, Rufus était prit de douleur les Geostigmates… quelque chose faisait réagir la maladie… ou quelqu'un…

Tseng fixa les cieux et comprit… Sephiroth… était de retour... grand bien lui fasse… il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ces histoires de Mère, de Cetra, d'avenir de la Planète…

Son Yazoo était mort, voilà ce qui lui importait. Il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le voir sourire de manière agaçante, ni entendre son rire moqueur, ni… contempler la beauté de ses yeux remplis de malice et sournoiserie… sa voix et son visage… sa si tendre et douce voix qui était la paix incarnée.

Ce si merveilleux souvenir de lui, en train de hurler son nom… Tseng le garderait en mémoire… bien qu'il n'avait rien qui lui appartenait… seulement… une trace de son passage en lui… il était à lui… Yazoo était à Tseng… dans la vie et dans la mort…

Encore une fois, il ne pleurerait pas devant Rufus et Elena… jamais ils n'auraient pu comprendre ce que qu'il ressentait pour son bourreau… le monde semblait avoir perdu tout son sens, sans son ange.

Pourtant, les noirs nuages se dissipèrent comme par magie. Cloud avait réussit à vaincre Sephiroth…

Cela signifiait que tout était fini, que ce fusse pour le Wutaien ou pour le Cauchemar.

Des gouttes de pluies tombèrent sur la ville. Reno et Rude arrivèrent et tous entourèrent le Président… la pluie soignait sa chair.

Tseng profitait d'être trempé et d'avoir le visage entièrement mouillé pour pleurer avec discrétion. Il me sentait libre… libéré du poids que sa force psychique avait dû créer pour l'empêcher de sangloter devant ses coéquipiers…

Il se promit de vivre pour celui qu'il aimait. Le Wutaien voulait que Yazoo fut fier de lui… quant aux Turks, ils n'avaient pas à savoir. Il se débrouillerait seul avec son deuil.

xxxx

Voilà plus d'un an maintenant… ses rêves n'étaient plus aussi calmes… c'étaient des cauchemars… parfois, Tseng voyait Yazoo le torturer, sinon il l'apercevait souffrant… alors que ce n'était pas le cas, il en était sûr…

En réalité, s'il songeait à son argenté à l'agonie, c'était à cause des sous-entendus de Rufus et ses odieux fantasmes. Enfin…il était certain que là où il était, son ange n'avait pas de problème… dans ces moments d'insomnie, le Wutaien rédigeait quelques lignes dans un journal qu'il conservait.

En un an, tout avait changé : il était plus distant, plus silencieux, plus renfermé qu'à l'accoutumée. Le Turk en était devenu associable, voire même farouche par moment. Il ne désirait s'entretenir avec personne…

Veld s'en inquiétait beaucoup et Rufus trouvait son comportement anormal.

Même au sein du groupe des Turks, son équipe l'avait remarqué. Il n'était plus celui qu'ils avaient connus. Depuis l'Affaire Advent Children, il était quelqu'un d'autre. Le Tseng qu'ils avaient tous aimé était mort, avec Yazoo.

Au début, le Président avait pensé que c'était dû à un traumatisme émotionnel et l'avait dans les mois suivant, mit sous cellule psychologique. Cela s'avérait inutile: le Wutaien ne répondait jamais aux questions de ces psychologues qui ne voyaient que de manières objectives et non subjectives… il n'en avait cure. Il avait promis de tenir sa langue sur ses sentiments.

Après la psychologie, ce fut un psychiatre qui lui rendit visite. Le Président Shinra fut confronté au même problème : Tseng était muet comme une carpe. Le médecin lui avait donc prescrit des antidépresseurs, des calmants pour dormir la nuit et même des vitamines, car il ne mangeait plus par moment.

Son état empirait au fil des mois et Rufus décréta que le Chef n'était plus apte à aller sur le terrain, sous conseil de son armée de psychologues et de psychiatres. Il restait Turk, mais assigné aux tâches administratives et aux rapports.

Ses amis avaient beau lui parler, même Veld pour qui Tseng avait un profond respect, rien ne pouvait le sortir de sa torpeur, pas tant que le Turk n'avait rejoint son ange… il ne leur disait rien, et lorsqu'ils finirent par comprendre qu'il resterait muet à leurs questions, ils n'en posèrent plus. Il avait acquit une forme de paix, même s'il savait que cela leur faisait du mal. Pourtant c'était eux qui lui avaient infligé la pire des blessures. Tseng avait perdu l'homme de sa vie à cause d'un conflit… à cause de cette chose qu'était Jenova !

Il la maudissait, la haïssait, par moment il en venait à des carnages dans son bureau, tant la colère et la fureur lui prenait et lui tiraient les tripes.

Depuis le jour où il avait massacré sa zone de travail, le regard que portaient ses coéquipiers était plein de peur et d'inquiétude. Ils étaient en droit. Bien que le Wutaien ne leur confierait rien sur l'origine de ses crises ! D'ailleurs, il ne supportait plus sa fonction de Turk. Il avait été prêt à tout plaquer… parce que rien ne pouvait le satisfaire, ni lui rendre le sourire. Hormis revoir son amour…

Pour pallier ce manque et oublier ce qui lui tiraillait l'esprit depuis maintenant pas mal de mois, il s'était mit à boire.

Au début, c'était une gorgée par jour, puis, au fil de ses cauchemars, du stress, de ses médicaments, de la faim qui le prenait l'estomac, ce fut un verre, puis deux, puis trois, quatre, voire cinq par jour.

Cela l'aidait à passer les caps, à tenir tête aux difficultés. Il devait avouer qu'il allait mieux après l'alcool. Il recommençait à se nourrir, à se rouvrir au monde.

Cependant, il y avait toujours une chute : la boisson ne suffisait plus à maintenir la cadence. Sa première cigarette remontait à quelques semaines. Tout se déroulait dans ce même sens : il fumait deux paquets par jour et se désaltérait d'une bouteille, qu'il vidait en une journée.

Il avait trouvé une solution pour rester en vie et résister à l'envie de tout plaquer et d'en finir avec ce monde.

Cela lui redonnait le courage de revenir à des endroits comme l'Eglise du Secteur 5, pour chercher du réconfort… toujours un soir de pleine lune… car cela lui rappelait Yazoo… son tendre et bel argenté… qui parcourait la Rivière de la Vie…

C'était souvent ici qu'il terminait ses dernières gorgées… assit devant le bassin, à réfléchir… et halluciner…

Alors qu'il plaçait sur le côté la flasque, il commença à pleurer, comme à chaque fois… à geindre le nom de son ange… à se dire qu'il s'en voulait pour tout… comme à chaque fois, il prenait ses médicaments, et par moment c'était une double dose… ensuite, une cigarette, puis c'était au tour de la boisson et il entama une deuxième bouteille.

Lorsque sa vue fut bien trouble, avec l'envie de vomir tout ce qu'il avait avalé, il se redressa et se pencha face à l'eau froide pour se rafraîchir la tête. Ce fut là son erreur : il s'était trop rapproché de l'eau… sa gueule de bois l'empêchait d'avoir une parfaite vision et il fit un inattendu plongeon dans le bassin. Un simple accident qui pouvait lui coûter la vie, en vue de son état : l'alcool, les médicaments et la cigarette, ne l'aidaient à revenir à la surface, il avait l'esprit embrouillé, mais qu'importe... il essaya de lutter contre l'eau qui rentrait dans ses poumons, il savait qu'il allait se noyer…

Enfin… il réussit à rattraper le bord. Il se hissa à la surface et reprit mon souffle, crachant l'eau qu'il avait absorbé. Il s'assit sur le rebord et tenta de calmer son esprit…

Après plusieurs minutes, il fit tremper ses pieds dans l'eau et renifla. Il avait froid et éternuait. Puis, ce fut des convulsions et il vomit tout ce qu'il avait. Après avoir vidé son estomac, il sanglotait fort, car il pensait à Yazoo.

 _-Ne pleure pas, cela me rend triste, Tseng… ne te réduis pas à cela… tu ne dois pas… tu vaux mieux…_

Il sursauta, et releva la tête, qui lui donnait déjà le tournis

-Qui est là ? fit-il en se redressant et fixant les lieux

Un bruissement se fit entendre derrière lui et il vit un corbeau, se lavant les plumes.

Ils se fixèrent longtemps alors que le regard noir du volatile pénétrait dans celui du Wutaien.

Il ouvrit ses ailes, et les ferma, avant de crôasser.

Tseng eut un sourire, accompagné d'un hoquet et ses pleures reprirent. L'animal cria de nouveau et le Wutaien se mit à genoux, et sanglota, encore et encore.

-Toutes les choses que nous ne sommes pas dites… pendant… longtemps je voulais le lui dire… oui… je l'aime… je l'aime de tout mon cœur… mais… je sais qu'il n'est plus là… et qu'il… je regrette… pardon… j'aurais tant voulu que tout se passe autrement… pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre… je… je ne peux plus me séparer de mes souvenirs… je ne trouverais personne comme lui… je… je le haïssais… et pourtant… nous avions fait l'amour ensemble… parce que nous nous étions trouvés… Yazoo… il me manque… je veux le revoir… le prendre dans mes bras… caresser sa chevelure… je le veux entier… je l'aurais protégé de Rufus… qui le veut lui aussi… j'aurais fait de lui mon prince, ma flamme, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parte ?!

Un nouveau bruit… Tseng releva la tête : le corbeau était à ses pieds, ses orbites brillaient. Il osa un mouvement pour lui caresser la tête et dans une explosion de plume, une tête argentée jaillit de l'amas noir. Le Turk écarquillait des yeux et vit alors un regard émeraude…

-Mon amour…

-Je suis là, mon Wutaien… nous serons ensemble pour toujours, à présent…

Il avait compris, mais qu'importe… il était pour la première fois… l'homme le plus heureux du monde…

xxxxx

-Connaissez-vous donc la date du décès ? demanda le Président

-Environs 10h avant sa découverte, Monsieur. Je suis désolé…

-Vous pouvez disposez…

Alors que le médecin légiste partait, le blond écrivit dans son rapport, l'acte de décès du Chef des Turks. _« Retrouvé à 10h du matin par Elena, le Chef des Turks serait mort noyé dans le lac de l'Eglise du vieux Secteur 5. Origine du décès : un acte involontaire, poussé par l'alcool et l'absorption excessive de médicaments. Tseng, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu… à moins que… »_

Il se redressa et sortit. Il devait parler aux Turks, qui étaient encore sous le choc, d'avoir perdu leur chef bien aimé.

Reno avait le regard hagard, il tremblait. Rude lui tenait l'épaule et avait ôté ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Elena était assise sur une chaise, une couverture autour de ses épaules. Elle était la plus affectée par cette tragédie, en vue de ses sentiments pour Tseng. Veld, essayait de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'atmosphère était morne, un véritable deuil.

Rufus s'approcha de l'ancien Chef des Turks et lui prit l'épaule.

-Je crois que la réponse à nos questions se trouve à l'intérieur du journal, Veld. Il faut le consulter, si nous voulons comprendre.

Le brun inclina la tête, et s'absenta pour chercher l'un des seuls souvenirs du Turk.

Le silence régnait. Reno ne faisait plus attention à rien, pas même à son envie d'aller se soulager dans les toilettes. Il avait peur, mais ne le montrait pas à ses collègues. Que serait le groupe, sans Tseng ? Y aurait-il de nouveau une force chez les Turks, alors que leur clé de voûte c'était brisée ?

Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez leur chef. Il n'était pas du tout bien et ses changements de comportements n'étaient pas dû au hasard… il aurait dû insister avec Tseng, pour qu'il crache le morceau… il serra des poings et jura, avant de se tenir la tête et partir.

-je reviens…, fit-il sans grande conviction.

Rude se gratta l'arrière du crâne, ignorant comment agir. Il jetait des regards furtifs sur Elena et sur Rufus.

La jeune femme ne bougeait plus, comme pétrifiée sur place. En même temps, c'était elle qui avait découvert le corps inanimé du Wutaien. Elle qui avait été habituée à voir des cadavres, l'horreur était encore imprégné dans ses prunelles.

Le Président ne pipait mot et s'assit sur une chaise pour reposer ses jambes, encore fragiles. Il se tint le menton et fixait le vide.

Veld et Reno revinrent. Le rouquin se plaça auprès de Rude et attendit.

-A quelle date, Monsieur ? déclara l'ancien Chef des Turks

-Remonte à un an. Pendant l'Affaire Advent Children. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un lien…

Ce qu'il fit avec lenteur. Il feuilleta les pages. Les Turks se rassemblèrent, Veld trouva le paragraphe qui énumérait tout. Il le lit à haute voix :

- _J'étais amoureux de mon bourreau. Que le prochain qui me dise que j'ai le Syndrome de Icicle Inn, se jette du haut d'une falaise. Il n'aura jamais comprit pourquoi est-ce que j'écris ses lignes._

 _Yazoo… celui qui m'a torturé, était en fait celui que j'aimais depuis le début. Notre baiser était magique… j'écris ses lignes avec la plus grande des haines et de tristesse, car l'être que j'aimais était mort, ce jour-même… je sais que mon cœur ne s'en relèvera pas. C'est tellement injuste… pourquoi… j'étais amoureux d'un homme qui allait mourir… je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver, j'ai, au contraire, participé à sa mise à mort… pourra-t-il me pardonner un jour… ? J'en priais les dieux que oui… et en même temps que non… car je le méritais…_

 _Au moins… ne souffre-t-il pas des vue que lui jette le Président. J'en étais fou de rage ce jour-là ! J'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler sur place ! Yazoo était à moi ! Nous avons fait l'amour ensemble ! Je suis la personne pour qui Yazoo aurait le plus de respect… le plus confiance ! Le… bonheur…_

 _Mais voilà… je ne sais plus ce qu'est le bonheur et la joie… depuis que mon ange a disparut… tout le monde l'oubliera… mais pas moi…_

 _Si ses mots te parvienne mon amour, sache que chaque seconde, te seront dédiée… je t'aime Yazoo… où que tu sois…_

Le silence s'était installé autour de l'assemblée. Rufus avait pâlit, Rude se frotta le visage, Elena sanglotait déjà, Reno avait le regard perdu dans les limbes. Veld ferma le journal et soupira. Soudain, Reno frappa du poing le mur qui était derrière lui.

-C'est pour cela… j'aurais dû… j'aurais dû comprendre depuis le début…! J'ai été idiot ! Merde, merde, Tseng ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu étais en mal d'amour ! Putain, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne la pas vu venir, merde ?! se lamenta-t-il

-Nous avons été aveugle…, déclara Rufus, je tiens à réparer cette faute. Préparons des obsèques pour ces deux personnes, ce sera mieux que rester là, à se morfondre sur les actes du passé.


	2. Chapter 2

_Epilogue_

La Cité Oubliée était le lieu le plus beau, ainsi que l'endroit où Tseng et Yazoo avaient eu leur union.

La tombe était sublime, faite d'un marbre noir, au rainures blanches comme la neige.

Il y était écrit en argent : _« Ci-gît Yazoo et Tseng. Que le temps n'efface pas ces noms, puissions-nous nous souvenir de la triste Ere de l'Hommage, comme le vestige de la haine. Paix et bonheur à l'Amour Eternel »_

Des couronnes de fleurs furent déposées sur la plaque. En dessous, les effets personnels de défunts étaient enterrés. Veld avait lu l'histoire de Tseng et de son amour désespéré, tel un requiem qui resterait gravé dans leurs cœurs.

Rufus, embrassa avec tendresse, le nom de Yazoo et murmura :

-Bel ange, je suis heureux que nos chemins ne se soient pas croisés. Je t'aurais fait souffrir, tu aurais été malheureux. Je te le demande : prends soin de notre Tseng, où que vous soyez tout les deux.

Une larme perla sur la paroi et le blond se releva.

La Cité Oubliée était silencieuse, et vide, seul le vent bruissait dans les arbres blancs, étincelants de mille feux.


End file.
